1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, an information processing method, a program and a recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processor, an information processing method, a program and a recording medium, with which loss of information included in a file when a format of the file is transformed can be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fringe information such as title of music, artist information and cover art, etc., may be attached to a file of, for example, music data or moving picture data (referred to as “contents file”, hereinafter). The fringe information, which can be attached to the contents file, is different depending on format of the contents file.
Further, it has been known that, in recording the contents file, the format of the contents file is transformed, on demand.
JP-A-2000-194612 discloses a contents transforming method for transforming an original electronic document written by HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) into an original electronic document written by WML (Wireless Markup Language).